Big Bang é ciência ou dogma científico?
Eduardo Lütz O blog inovação tecnológica publicou um questionamento (confira) levantado por Jayant Narlikar, professor do Centro Inter-Universitário de Astronomia e Astrofísica em Pune, na Índia, sobre o status do atual modelo cosmológico padrão. Infelizmente, Narlikar parece ter familiaridade bastante limitada com temas pertinentes à Cosmologia. De fato, existem muitas especulações nessa área, bem como evidências fracas, fortes e teorias bem fundamentadas. Infelizmente, aos olhos do público leigo, assim como aos olhos de Narlikar, todas essas coisas parecem ser componentes de uma única teoria: a do Big Bang. Na verdade, muito pouco do que ele menciona tem a ver diretamente com modelos de Big Bang. Ele menciona, por exemplo, a falta de evidências em favor do que ele pensa serem pressupostos básicos do Big Bang, a saber: matéria escura não bariônica, inflação e energia escura. Essa é talvez a principal dica de que Narlikar não faça ideia do que seja realmente o modelo do Big Bang. Tentaremos explicar rapidamente o que são essas coisas e por que o modelo mais aceito do Big Bang não depende delas. O que é matéria escura não bariônica? Primeiro, precisamos entender o que são bárions. Trata-se de uma família de partículas subatômicas capazes de interagir por meio de uma das quatro forças fundamentais conhecidas: a interação nuclear (forte). Os dois exemplos mais conhecidos são prótons e nêutrons. Nós, juntamente com toda a matéria que nos cerca, somos feitos de matéria bariônica, já que a massa dos átomos que nos compõem é quase toda devida a prótons e nêutrons em seus núcleos. Elétrons, que formam o corpo de cada átomo, também possuem massa, mas muito menor, quase insignificante comparada com a dos prótons e nêutrons. Matéria escura não bariônica seria composta de um tipo de partícula hipotética, não prevista nos modelos matemáticos, que praticamente não interage com a matéria normal. De onde veio essa ideia? Do fato de que as órbitas das estrelas em torno de suas galáxias sugerem que há muito mais matéria compondo essas galáxias do que podemos ver (ver, por exemplo 1), ou que a gravidade tem um comportamento diferente do esperado em certas circunstâncias. Por alguma razão, a hipótese da matéria escura acabou sendo preferida em relação à outra hipótese. A hipótese da matéria escura surgiu muitas décadas após a publicação do modelo do Big Bang. O que é inflação? Nesse contexto, não se trata de economia. Trata-se de uma suposta expansão acelerada do espaço logo após sua criação. Essa hipótese 2 também surgiu muitas décadas após a publicação do modelo do Big Bang e foi apenas uma tentativa de fazer um “puxadinho” no modelo para explicar o excesso de homogeneidade do Universo. Aliás, esse é um ponto importante que vale a pena ser mencionado. A Cosmologia possui uma vantagem interessante em relação a outras áreas que usam informações sobre o passado: tudo o que vemos ao observar o Universo é o passado. Na Geologia e na Paleontologia, por exemplo, só podemos imaginar o passado com base em pistas. Em Cosmologia, podemos ver o passado com os próprios olhos graças à velocidade finita da luz e às grandes distâncias entre objetos visíveis no Universo. Quando olhamos para a constelação de Órion, por exemplo, não vemos o que acontece lá agora, mas o que acontecia há mais de 1.300 anos. Quando vemos fenômenos em andamento na vizinha galáxia de Andrômeda, testemunhamos eventos que ocorreram há mais de 2,5 milhões de anos, pois esse é o tempo que as imagens que recebemos agora demoraram para chegar até nós. Quando dirigimos nossa atenção ao limite do que podemos observar, vemos o Universo logo após seu nascimento. Ele era extremamente homogêneo, exceto por pequenas variações na medida exata para formar galáxias e aglomerados de galáxias. Para quem crê que o Universo foi planejado, isso faz todo o sentido. Porém, para quem crê que o Universo nasceu de uma espécie de acidente, essa homogeneidade não faz sentido, pois o Universo não teria tempo de se tornar homogêneo logo após sua criação, a menos que já nascesse homogêneo, o que seria uma coincidência incrível. Buscam-se então possíveis mecanismos que poderiam, talvez, explicar tamanha homogeneidade. Uma das hipóteses propostas é a da inflação. O que é energia escura? Uma propriedade do espaço que faz com que ele tenda a se expandir com o tempo, mais ou menos como a superfície de um balão ao ser inflado. Esse também não é um pressuposto do modelo do Big Bang. Quando deduzimos a equação que rege a gravidade e o comportamento do espaço-tempo (a equação da Relatividade Geral), a mesma que usamos como base para o software que faz o GPS funcionar, emerge desses cálculos uma entidade que chamamos de constante de integração (quem está familarizado com cálculo integral reconhecerá essa expressão) chamada de constante cosmológica. Tanto a equação quanto a constante são consequência da combinação de duas coisas: a lei da conservação de energia e um teorema da Geometria Diferencial. O ponto da equação onde aparece essa constante tem o comportamento de energia escura. Assim, a energia escura não é exatamente uma hipótese para explicar algo, mas uma decorrência natural de leis bem conhecidas e testadas. Ainda assim, ela não faz parte das hipóteses usadas na fomulação do modelo do Big Bang. Outros fenômenos O que o modelo do Big Bang nos diz sobre a formação de estrelas, galáxias e outras estruturas do Universo? Nada. Esse não é o assunto do modelo. E sobre o surgimento da vida? Nada. Isso está ainda mais longe do escopo do modelo. O que é o modelo do Big Bang? É um sistema de equações deduzido por Georges Lemaître3 e outros a partir das seguintes premissas: A Relatividade Geral é suficientemente exata. As leis da Termodinâmica são válidas. O universo é aproximadamente homogêneo em uma escala suficientemente grande. Combinando-se matematicamente esse sistema de hipóteses, obtemos um sistema de equações cujas soluções nos mostram um Universo que foi criado (pelo menos a forma como o conhecemos hoje) e passou a expandir-se desde então. Expansão aqui se refere à expansão do próprio espaço, independentemente da matéria contida nele. Lemaître era um religioso católico e cria que o Universo foi criado por Deus, mas ateve-se somente a leis conhecidas e à hipótese da homogeneidade aproximada do Universo para gerar o modelo. Há quem imagine o Big Bang como uma grande explosão desorganizada que teria dado origem a tudo, até a vida. Isso é um disparate! Em primeiro lugar, Big Bang é um modelo que parte de algo que parece ser uma criação muito organizada do Universo (como vimos acima) e então trata da expansão do espaço ao longo do tempo. Apenas isso. Causas de controvérsia Os resultados do Big Bang foram tratados inicialmente com muito ceticismo. Graças a uma cultura materialista, acreditava-se que a matéria fosse eterna, que o Universo sempre existiu. O fato de que o Big Bang sugeria fortemente uma criação foi visto como um problema. Durante décadas houve grande resistência no mundo acadêmico, mas as evidências tornaram-se cada vez mais abundantes. A primeira foi a do avermelhamento de aglomerados de galáxias em função da distância, previsto pelo modelo. Depois, a radiação cósmica de fundo (um resultado da Física Nuclear no contexto do modelo) foi confirmada e tinha exatamente o formato previsto. Essa radiação demonstrou também a alta homogeneidade do Universo logo após sua criação. Depois foram detectados sinais de ondas gravitacionais exatamente como esperado no universo primordial. Com o tempo, o conjunto de evidências combinado com o melhor entendimento do modelo levaram a uma maior aceitação do modelo. Ainda assim, continua sendo uma pedra no sapato da qual o mundo acadêmico gostaria de se livrar na primeira oportunidade. Curiosamente, apesar de o Big Bang ser um aliado do criacionismo, muitos cristãos têm trabalhado arduamente para desacreditá-lo. Há grupos que procuram desesperadamente falhas no modelo para usá-las em argumentos de que o modelo está totalmente errado. O principal motivo parece ser a crença de que o Universo possui apenas de 6 a 10 mil anos de idade e que o modelo do Big Bang afirma que possui cerca de 13,8 bilhões de anos. Dois dos principais problemas com essa ideia são os seguintes: 1. Não é possível provar pela Bíblia que o Universo é jovem sem violar regras de exegese e hermenêutica. Pelo contrário, a Bíblia dá indicações de que o Universo é mais antigo do que a Terra, embora não especifique sua idade. 2. O modelo do Big Bang por conta própria não estabelece a idade do Universo. Ele apenas fornece meios de estimá-la com base no que se observa. Quem diz que o Universo é antigo são as observações, não o modelo do Big Bang. O Big Bang faz parte do cenário imaginado atualmente pela maioria dos cosmologistas, mas não é o cenário todo. Quanto à resistência contra o modelo, amenizou nas últimas décadas, mas permanece o desconforto causado por ele por não se encaixar na cosmovisão de muitas pessoas. (Eduardo Lütz é físico e engenheiro de software) Referências: 1. Rubin, Vera C.; Ford, W. Kent, Jr. (February 1970). “Rotation of the Andromeda Nebula from a Spectroscopic Survey of Emission Regions.” The Astrophysical Journal. 159: 379–403. Bibcode:1970ApJ...159..379R. doi:10.1086/150317. 2. Guth, Alan H. “Inflationary Universe: A possible solution to the horizon and flatness problems.” Physical Review D. 23 (2): 347–356. Bibcode:1981PhRvD..23..347G. doi:10.1103/PhysRevD.23.347. 3. Lemaître, G. (1927). “Un univers homogène de masse constante et de rayon croissant rendant compte de la vitesse radiale des nébuleuses extragalactiques.” Annalsof the Scientific Society of Brussels (em francês). 47A: 41 Enviar por e-mailBlogThis!Compartilhar no TwitterCompartilhar no Facebook http://www.criacionismo.com.br/2018/04/big-bang-e-ciencia-ou-dogma-cientifico.html